HalfClan
by Heather's Loyalty
Summary: Talonpaw, Smokepaw, and Ripplepaw are halfclan cats. Their mothers broke the warrior code and fell in love with toms in the other clans. Soon a mysterious prophecy arises, will the halfclan cats save the clans or will they be washed away in a sea of blood
1. Prolouge HalfClan Kits

**I do not own warriors! If I did I would bring back Shrewpaw, kill Nightcloud, and let Jaypaw see and become a warrior!**

Half-Clan

Prologue

The night was still. There was a slight breeze over Windclan but nothing out of the ordinary. Two queens laid in the nursery both expecting kits. The light tabby stirred, her sleep was filled with nightmares. In her dream she saw cats from her own clan hissing at her and trying to claw her, she ran as fast as her legs would take her, but she couldn't escape their chants. "Half-clan kits!" they cried "Worthless, useless, meaningless!" they screeched. The she-cat stopped and yowled "Let me leave this nightmare!"

The tabby woke feeling pains in her stomach, she yowled "Kestrelwind! Barkface! My kits are coming!" A pale ginger tom and a brown tom came rushing when another wail sounded "My kits are coming!" a pale gray she-cat called. "Kestrelwind" Barkface ordered "Go help Harecloud!" Liontooth will be proud of these kits the queen told herself just because they're half-clan doesn't mean there worthless!

The queen cried as a kit came into the world. It was a ginger tom, he was born dead. "It's okay Heatherwing" the old brown medicine cat mewed as Heatherwing cried "He's dead oh he's dead! The queen pushed harder and a light tabby she-cat was born she was dead too. The she-cat yowled "Will none of them live!" just then a third she-cat was born she was a tiny dark brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes "Her father's eyes" she whispered to herself. Heatherwing took her tail and brushed it over her only kit "Talonkit" she whispered.

"Harecloud has given birth to a she-cat and a tom!" Kestrelwind cried "Her first two were born dead though" he hung his head low. The two medicine cats slowly padded out of the nursery. Heatherwing looked over at a scared looking Harecloud. Harecloud was Heatherwing's best friend since she had saved her from falling off a cliff while trying to catch a rabbit, she was the only other cat who knew that her kits where half-clan, but then again so where Harecloud's. When the she-cats where apprentices Harecloud fell in love with a Riverclan tom named Pebblepaw, now Pebblestream. "Heatherwing" the gray she-cat mewed "I think we should tell the clan about our kits" Heatherwing looked distant most of the clan already knew about the treachery "Most of the clan knows" she sighed "But we will tell them anyways" Heatherwing looked over at Harecloud "Let's not think of the future we will worry about that later" she purred "What have you named your kits?" Harecloud purred "The dark gray she-cat with a white paw is Smokekit and the big gray tabby tom is Ripplekit. What is your little tabby kits name?" Heatherwing purred "Her name is Talonkit" "That's a good name" Harecloud mewed "It fits her." The pale gray she-cat sighed, "Good night Heatherwing" "Good night Harecloud." Heatherwing looked out of the nursery what lay in store for her little half-clan daughter?


	2. Allegiances

**Hey I only did a full clan list for Windclan and Thunderclan because they are the main characters in the story! Also sorry if I killed off anyones favorite cat! Oh yes once again I DO NOT OWN WARRIORS! cries I also had to make up some characters since Windclan was so small!**

Allegiances

Windclan

Leader Onestar- brown tabby tom

Deputy Crowfeather- dark gray tom

Apprentice Buzzardpaw

Medicine Cat Barkface- short-tailed tabby tom

Apprentice Kestrelwind- pale ginger tom

Warriors Owlwhisker- light brown tabby tom

Apprentice Sedgepaw

Whitetail- small white she-cat

Breezefur- black tom with ice blue eyes (Nightcloud's first litter)

Weaselfur- ginger tom with white paws

Stoneclaw- gray almost black tom (Mother Whitetail)

Tumbleweed- a creamy brown tom (He was mentioned as a kit in TNP)

Blackbird- a black tom with a white tipped tail (Nightcloud's second litter)

Nightcloud- black she-cat

Swiftclaw- a black and white she-cat (Nightcloud's second litter)

Apprentices

Buzzardpaw- a gray and white tom with green eyes (Mother Whitetail)

Sedgepaw- a brown she-cat with amber eyes (Mother Whitetail)

Queens

Mossflower- a pretty tortoiseshell she-cat (Nightcloud's second litter)

Mate: Tumbleweed Kits: Larchkit and Specklekit

Harecloud- A pale gray she-cat

Mate: (Forbidden) Pebblestream Kits: Ripplekit and Smokekit

Heatherwing- a pretty light tabby she-cat with eyes the color of heather

Mate: (Forbidden) Liontooth Kits: Talonkit

Elders

Webfoot- dark gray tabby tom

Ashfoot- gray she-cat

Thunderclan

Leader Firestar- a handsome ginger tom

Deputy Brambleclaw- a dark tabby tom

Apprentice: Sparrowpaw

Medicine Cat Leafpool- a light tabby she-cat

Jaysight- a blind dark gray tabby tom

Warriors Dustpelt- a dark tabby tom

Sandstorm- a pale ginger she-cat

Cloudtail- a long haired white tom

Apprentice: Featherpaw

Brakenfur- golden brown tabby tom

Thornclaw- golden brown tabby tom

Apprentice: Ravenpaw

Brightheart- white she-cat with ginger patches

Sorreltail- tortoiseshell and white she-cat

Spiderleg- black tom with brown underbelly

Brook- tabby she-cat with gray eyes

Stormfur- dark gray tom

Whitewing- white she-cat

Liontooth- a golden tabby tom (Mate (Forbidden) Heatherwing)

Berryfur- a creamy brown tom

Hazelcloud- small gray and white she-cat

Cinderfur- gray tabby she-cat

Honeystream- a pretty golden brown tabby she-cat

Foxheart- a ginger tom

Iceclaw- a pretty white she-cat

Graystripe- gray tabby tom

Mille- silver tabby she-cat

Queens

Poppyflower- a tortoiseshell she-cat

Mate: (forbidden) Jaysight Kits: Birdkit

Hollyleaf- black she-cat

Mate: Berryfur Kits: Nightkit and Rosekit

Daisy- a creamy colored she-cat

Mate: Thornclaw Kits- Dapplekit and Mousekit

Ferncloud- pale gray she-cat with darker flecks

Mate: Dustpelt Kits: Splashkit

Apprentices

Ravenpaw- dark gray tabby tom with amber eyes

Featherpaw- a tabby and white she-cat with gray-blue eyes

Sparrowpaw: a ginger tabby and white tom with icey blue eyes

Elders

Mousefur- brown she-cat

Longtail- tabby tom

Ashfur- young gray tom retired early due to injured leg

Riverclan

Leader Mistystar- gray she-cat

Deputy Voletooth brown tabby tom

Medicine Cat Willowheart- a gray she-cat

Pebblestream- a gray tom with darker flecks

Shadowclan

Leader Russetstar- a ginger she-cat

Deputy Smokefoot- black tom (Mate Tawnypelt)

Medicine Cat Littlecloud- small tabby tom

Apprentice- Applepaw- tortoiseshell she-cat (Tawnypelt's first litter)


	3. Just as Loyal

**Cyber cookies to all those who gave reviews! Hey if you read the Allegiances you know that I had to make some new characters up so don't get confused if you don't recognize a cat! Hope you like this chapter and remember I don't own warriors! **

Six moons later……

"I'm just as loyal as you!" a dark tabby kit hissed. The little black tom kicked the she-cat off of him. "At least both of my parents are

in the clan, unlike yours." The she-cat lunged forward again "Larchkit you're gonna get it this time!" the kit mewed. She was about to

claw the black tom when a voice rang out, "Talonkit what are you doing!?" Talonkit whipped her head around and saw her mother, a

slender tabby "Why are you fighting?" she asked "Larchkit told me I'm not loyal because my parents are in two different clans!" she

spat. Her mother's pelt prickled "Larchkit" she said softly "Talonkit is just as loyal as you." The black tom arched his back and spat

"Well she better prove it because I don't believe her" Larchkit scampered off "Mother why did you do this to me." Talonkit

whispered as she ran off to find Ripplekit and Smokekit

Heatherwing hung her head she had not heard what her daughter had said but she knew the fight was her fault. _Why had she taken a _

_mate from another clan?_ She had fell in love with Liontooth so many moons ago, his eyes and the way he felt about life, she just

couldn't help herself. After everyone had pretty much guessed who the father of Talonkit was she had told the clan and her daughter.

At first the kit didn't take it to hard, but after some looked at her funny she knew how bad the treachery was. If anyone mentioned her

father she would hiss and leave or if it was a kit she would try to fight. Heatherwing sighed she wanted Talonkit to know and love her

father, but she knew in her heart that Talonkit would just not accept him. Everything will be better once she's apprenticed she thought.

Good thing it's tonight.

Talonkit walked quietly threw the nursery. She was careful not to wake Whitetail's new kits, Rabbitkit and Runningkit; they were

born just three sunrises ago. "Ripplekit" she whispered "Smokekit are you there?" "Mrrrrroow" hissed a giant gray tabby kit as he

lunged and pinned her down "Get off Ripplekit" she hissed and batted a playful paw sending the gray tabby tumbling "Aren't you

excited for our apprentice ceremony?" he asked "You bet!" mewed a dark shadow it was Smokekit she was as quiet and calm as

Ripplekit was loud and crazy "Shh you will wake the kits up" mewed Smokekit "It's okay Smokekit I know your brother and Talonkit

are excited" Whitetail purred. Talonkit liked Whitetail; she was one of the only cats in the clan who didn't really care that the three

kits weren't full blooded Windclan kits. _Only if she could be my mentor _the kit thought to herself_ but she is nursing her kits so she _

_couldn't. That will just make me want to prove myself even more, especially if I want to be the best warrior in Windclan!_

**So what did you guys think? Also I need a good prophecy I can't think of one! If someone can think off a good prophecy I will let you pick Talonkit's first crush! **

**Also I have some ideas on who Talonkit's crush should be, tell me who you think it should be.**

**Breezefur**

**Larchkit**

**Ripplekit**

**A kit or apprentice in a different clan**

**Other**


	4. Talonpaw

**Wow I am so sorry that I never updated for awhile don't worry I will update more but not next week cause I will be gone! Also I have picked Talonkit's crush but I won't tell you who it is, because I am mean! Ha ha! I do not own Warriors.**

"Let all cats old enough to catch their prey meet under Tallrock for a clan meeting!" called a handsome tabby tom. Talonkit's ears

perked up, it was her apprentice ceremony! She had been waiting to prove herself since her mother had told her about Liontooth.

How she despised him! He was the cause of her suffering the teasing and the anger. Most of the clan forgave her mother, but not all.

She ran to the Tallrock where her mother was sitting. Heatherwing began grooming her kit with such force that Talonkit might have

fallen over. "Mother" she squeaked "Stop it!"

Heatherwing proudly groomed Talonkit. She will be an apprentice! Finally after many moons she would be out hunting and fighting

and training to become a warrior! But sadness welled in her heart too. For she could never have kits with Liontooth again. Maybe she

could fall for one of the other warriors she thought; _I want more kits but…_It just wouldn't be the same.

"Larchkit, Specklekit, Smokekit, Ripplekit, and Talonkit will you please step forward" Onestar mewed. Obediently the kits stepped

forward.

"Larchkit from this moment on until you earn your warrior name you will be known as Larchpaw, Stoneclaw, you mentored Blackbird

well pass on all your wisdom to this young kit." Larchpaw touched noses with Stoneclaw and went to sit in the crowd with his

mentor. Talonkit was so excited that she didn't even hear Specklekit, Smokekit, and Ripplekit's apprentice ceremony. "Talonkit

please step forward" Onestar meowed "Talonkit from this moment on until you earn your warrior name you will be known as

Talonpaw, Breezefur, you are ready for your first apprentice you will mentor Talonpaw." Talonpaw couldn't help purring her new

name "Talonpaw I am Talonpaw!"

Heatherwing listened to the chanting of all the warriors "Larchpaw, Specklepaw, Ripplepaw, Smokepaw, Talonpaw" She was glad

Onestar had picked Breezefur to mentor her kit. She had trained with him and trusted him well. Finally she thought to her self

Talonpaw is an apprentice, my kit an apprentice!"

**Okay so it was a boring chapter whatever. Okay here are just some updates you might want to see.**

**Talonpaw: dark brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes Mentor: Breezefur**

**Ripplepaw: a light gray tabby tom with green eyes Mentor: Tumbleweed**

**Smokepaw: dark gray she-cat with one white paw blue eyes Mentor: Swiftclaw**

**Specklepaw: black tortishell she-cat with green eyes Mentor: Owlwhisker**

**Larchpaw: black tom with white paws, chest and chin blue eyes Mentor: Stoneclaw**


	5. Blue Eyes

**Well as said before I dO NoT oWn WaRrIoRs!!**

_1 moon later……_

Talonpaw was creeping up on a rabbit in just a moment she would unleash all her power from her hind legs and dash to make the kill.

She carefully placed a paw forward and boom! Talonpaw began running with all her might. She leaned forward and she bit into its

soft flesh. It was dead. The rabbit was half Talonpaw's size. Now Breezefur would be really impressed! She walked into camp

almost dragging the rabbit it was so big. When Larchpaw saw her he mewed,

"Wow that's a big rabbit".

The rabbit must be big because Larchpaw was always trying to out do her and if he was impressed, what would her mentor think? A

big black tom padded up to her "That's a pretty big rabbit Talonpaw!" he purred "I think you deserve to go the Gathering tonight"

Talonpaw's dark tabby head shot up "Really Breezefur?" she questioned "Really" he simply mewed.

The tabby she-cat ran over to her best friend Smokepaw "Guess what?" she purred "What" mewed Smokepaw swiping a delicate

white paw over her glossy black head "I get to go to the gathering!" Talonpaw purred "Me too!" cried Smokepaw "Swiftclaw said

that I fight very well!" she purred "And I killed a rabbit more than half my size!" cried Talonpaw. The tabby she-cat so very excited!

Her first gathering, she could meet all the great leaders, warriors, and medicine cats! But then Talonpaw had a dark thought, her father

would be there. She wanted nothing to do with him let alone see him. _I will avoid him_ she thought to herself.

A cry rang out "Let us go to the gathering!" Onestar called. Talonpaw fell in line with Smokepaw and Specklepaw and Ripplepaw

and Larchpaw were towards the back of the line talking about how they would get to meet Brambleclaw and the great Firestar.

"Maybe we will meet Liontooth" Larchpaw mewed loudly. Talonpaw whipped her head around. She took her paw with claws

sheathed and knocked him over. "Don't you talk about my father" she spat "Nice one" Specklepaw mewed. Specklepaw was

Talonpaw's other best friend she was also Larchpaw's sister. She was a beautiful dappled black tortishell and she always tried to

keep her obnoxious brother in line. Larchpaw muttered something about stupid halfclans, but everyone could tell he was embarrassed.

As Windclan finally reached the island Ripplepaw silently whispered to her sister "I think I am going to meet Pebblestream"

Smokepaw cast her icy blue gaze on him. "Are you sure?" the gray tom sighed "I owe it to him." Talonpaw almost scoffed at him she

was not going to meet her father! The cat who made everyone think that she was disloyal? Not a chance!

"We're here" mewed Specklepaw in wonder. There were so many cats! As Talonpaw looked around like a moonstruck rabbit a kind

new voice spoke to her "Hi welcome to the Island" he purred. She whipped her head around and saw a very handsome ginger and

white tabby tom. He had bright blue eyes. "Hi" she mewed "What's your name?" The ginger tom sat down and liked his paw and

draped it over his chest. "I am the newly named Sparrowflight! Who are you?" he asked "I am the great, one and only, amazing, most

talented, "I think I get it" Sparrowflight mewed there was humor in his big blue eyes. "My names Talonpaw" grumbled the tabby.

"Well why don't I show you around the Island?" Sparrowflight asked "Sure" mewed Talonpaw.

Talonpaw followed the ginger tom as he introduced her to the Thunderclan apprentices. "This is Featherpaw, Splashpaw, and

Birdpaw." Featherpaw was a pretty tabby she-cat. Splashpaw was a little older than herself he was a big white tom with black

patches. Birdpaw was a pretty tortishell she-cat "Featherpaw is my sister," he mewed "The only reason she isn't a warrior is because

she twisted her paw and she had to stop training for about 3 moons!" Talonpaw looked at all the apprentices they had all been to

gatherings before and she was slightly jealous. "My father is Stormfur and my mother is Brook" he mewed "And Birdpaw's parents

are Poppyflower and Spide-"

He was cut off when Mistystar called for the gathering to start. Talonpaw looked at Birdpaw she looked almost a little sick, was her

father not Spiderleg? Talonpaw pushed the thought out of her mind. "We have two new warriors with us tonight" called Firestar

"Sparrowflight and Ravenwing" have both received there warrior names. Sparrowflight proudly gave himself a chest lick. Talonpaw

looked at him as he sat beside her _he is quite handsome_... What was she thinking! She could not love a cat from another clan! "We

have five new apprentices here with us tonight" called Onestar "Specklepaw, Larchpaw, Ripplepaw, Smokepaw, and Talonpaw have

begun their apprenticeship" Some cats began to hiss when the called the halfclans cat's names where called "They are not useless"

called a handsome golden tom "Speak for yourself" hissed a Shadowclan warrior "Your only defending them Liontooth because one

of them is your daughter" Talonpaw met her father's eyes she stepped back and hissed at him "Thanks" she said sarcastically "Stop!"

called Firestar "Mistystar, Russetstar, anything else to report?" they both told him no. "Then this gathering is over!"

"I am so sorry about what happened" mewed Sparrowflight "I hope you forgive him he is a great cat" as he licked her on the ear "I

hope no-cat bothers you" he mewed as he slipped out to follow his clan. Easy for you to say she thought but as she padded home there

was only one thing on her mind and it was those bright blue eyes.

**Oh is our Talonpaw falling in love with a Thunderclan warrior?? Also would you guys want me to do a diff. point of view?? If ****so tell me!**


End file.
